


Pas de Sherlock et John

by jazsy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazsy/pseuds/jazsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On stage at the finish of one of the most prestigious ballet competitions in the world, Sherlock thinks back on the steps of his relationship with John, a filmmaker working on a documentary about the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Sherlock et John

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Winterlock! The request was for some kind of fine arts!AU.
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by the documentary _First Position_ , which is about the Youth America Grand Prix, a ballet competition which brings young people from all over the world to vy for positions in the best ballet schools and companies. I changed the competition a little bit; the YAGP's age limit is 19, but here in this fictional Grand Prix, Sherlock is a little older than that, as he has already finished ballet school and is using the competition to (hopefully ;) ) get a job. 
> 
> Beyond what I've seen in movies, I have really no knowledge of professional ballet. Also, I would guess there's some murky issues with John getting involved with one of the subjects of his film. I did not address them, but as this fic is from Sherlock's POV, let's assume John did at some point. Basically, set your suspension of disbelief at Lifetime Movie of the Week level for this fic and enjoy!

Sherlock stood on the stage, more nervous than he had ever been whilst on a stage, which was ridiculous, because all he had to do was stand. No _grand jetés_ , no _pirouettes à la seconde_ , no _tours en l'air_. Just stand and wait for them to call his name and tell him which prestigious ballet company had offered him a position. 

 

This was supposed to be the easy part, the part where he could rest. A little less than a year ago he'd registered for the U.K. Grand Prix, widely regarded as the eminent ballet competition in the world. From that moment on, he'd spent nearly every waking second training his body to perform the most perfect two minutes and thirty seconds of classical ballet anyone had ever witnessed.

 

He'd sailed through his regional semi-final, as he'd expected to, and his performance at the London final was, in his opinion, the best he'd ever been. Everything had gone according to plan, better than he'd ever dreamed, and he was certain that he would receive an offer from at least one company. This was supposed to be the easy part, because he wasn't supposed to care where he was dancing, as long as he got to dance every day for the rest of his life.

 

And Sherlock hadn't cared, when he'd made these plans all those months ago. He'd never had anyone to miss if his work took him to far away places. His family lived in England, but they weren't particularly close; visits once or twice a year would do. Ballet school wasn't an environment that exactly encouraged friendship, and anyway Sherlock had often found other people to be too much effort to bother with, so he hadn't any relationships he'd be more than a little sorry to lose.

 

Then he'd met John.

 

About six months before the semi-final competition, Sherlock had been approached after one of his classes by a man who introduced himself as John Watson, documentary filmmaker. John was beginning work on a film about the U.K. Grand Prix, and, having heard about Sherlock's considerable talent, was wondering if Sherlock would consent to being one of the film's subjects.

 

Normally, Sherlock would have dismissed the idea as a waste of his time, but there was something about John and his passion for the project, something about his appreciation of ballet that went beyond simple artist's respect, that made Sherlock say yes. 

 

Their first interactions were simple and straightforward. Sherlock met several times a week with John and a small film crew, who either filmed him dancing, answering questions about dancing, or going about his daily routines that were related to dancing. Looking back, only one thing indicated what their relationship would grow to become: John had repeatedly expressed not only his open admiration of Sherlock's abilities, but also of Sherlock himself. Sherlock was used to his skills earning him respect, but it was always a grudging sort of appreciation, in spite of his personality rather than because of it.  Every time John had smiled his friendly smile and told Sherlock he was brilliant, warm butterflies had fluttered deep in Sherlock's stomach and he'd had to fight hard to keep a delighted grin from stretching across his face.

 

Still, he and John hadn't even spent any time alone together until the night they ran into each other picking up take-away from the same busy Chinese restaurant. The conversation they'd had as they waited had led to Sherlock bringing his food back to John's flat and watching a terrible James Bond film with him. Which had led to another movie night the next weekend. Which led to texting during the week. And a midnight conversation when neither of them could sleep. And John stopping by to bring Sherlock tea even when they weren't scheduled to meet for the documentary. And, eventually, after each of those things had happened a thousand times over, their first kiss in an empty dance studio on a rainy Thursday afternoon (if Sherlock remembered the event in crystal clear detail, it was simply because he had a good memory). 

 

From there things progressed, as much as Sherlock hated to admit it, in a boringly regular way (although the sex was not boring at all and Sherlock very much enjoyed the chance to apply his ballet training in a completely new context), and it was wonderful.

 

John and Sherlock had, by mutual agreement, tabled any discussion of their future until after the Grand Prix. However, Sherlock had deduced that John's next project was one in partnership with the London Aquarium and would take at least two years. Sherlock wanted, more than anything, for things to keep being wonderful; to keep dancing, and also keep John.

 

Thus: Sherlock stood on the stage, more nervous than he had ever been whilst on a stage, and waited to hear whether the universe was going to keep them together or rip them apart.

 

"To Priscilla Meadows…."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"To Daniel Kawaguchi…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"To Linnaea Blackbourne…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"To Alexis Riley…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"To Prem Avninder…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"To Sherlock Holmes…

 

 

 

 

...the offer of an artist position at The Royal Ballet in London."

 

Sherlock turned to the camera and smiled.


End file.
